our future is bright
by MissingMommy
Summary: Daphne and Susan babysit Scorpius, and talk about their future. :: DaphneSusan.


She tries, and fails, to stifle a laugh when she enters the living room. She left briefly to prepare food for dinner. In the short time it took her to spell the sandwiches together, it seems that her nephew has climbed up the couch and into her girlfriend's lap. Scorpius giggles, flails his meaty arms. Susan is clearly struggling to keep ahold of him.

Her girlfriend looks up at her with a glare. "Am I amusing you, Daphne?"

She barely keeps the grin off her face. "Not at all, love."

Susan opens her mouth, most likely to call her out on her lie, when she makes a pained noise. She gently pulls Scorpius' hand from her fiery hair, grimacing as the young boy tightens his hold. "Hair pulling isn't very nice," she scolds lightly.

Daphne steps forward and sweeps Scorpius into her arms easily. He giggles, causing her to grin. She heads back towards the small kitchen. "Are you ready for dinner?"

Scorpius looks at her with his blue-grey eyes and shakes his head.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "So you don't want to eat?" He makes a grabbing motion, and she puts him into the highchair her sister brought over the night before. She places small, cut up pieces of a sandwich on the tray. "That's what I thought."

Daphne watches as her nephew shoves a piece into his mouth before she picks up her own sandwich.

Between the two of them, they manage to feed and bathe Scorpius before dressing him in his burnt orange onesie—the one Astoria bought specifically because Daphne told her sister it was an ugly color—for bed. The moment that she puts him on the floor, he stands on shaky legs and runs away, shrieking.

Daphne's heart fills with love when Susan starts to chase the one and a half year old through their small flat. Scorpius does his best to avoid being captured, but Susan picks up him.

"I think it's bedtime," the redhead announces.

Scorpius shakes his head. Daphne steps forward and pokes his stomach. "I think your Aunt Susan is right; it's definitely bedtime."

Her nephew fights in Susan's arms, trying to get away, but it doesn't deter her. She starts to sing a lullaby, one that her parents had sang to her when she was Scorpius' age.

That thought causes Daphne to pause. The wars have almost completely wiped out the Bones, leaving only Susan left. Her family name isn't faring well either; it's only her and Astoria left, and her sister married Draco Malfoy after the war. And well, they haven't talked about having children, but she doesn't mind the idea of raising a child with Susan.

"Do I want to know what you're thinking about?" her girlfriend asks.

Daphne blinks in surprise. She didn't notice that Susan had tucked Scorpius into bed already. "You're good with him."

"Are you wanting a kid?"

She huffs out a laugh. Susan always seems to get right to the point. "I—yeah," she admits softly. "I mean, not now, but sometime in the near future, I wouldn't mind a little me or you running around."

Her girlfriend gives her a smile, and leads her down the hall and into the kitchen. She pours two glasses of wine. She swirls the liquid in her glass for a moment before taking a swallow. "I wouldn't mind a mini you. But I'd rather not be pregnant," she informs Daphne rather awkwardly. "I don't like the idea of it, to be honest. Never have."

"But you're—"

"The last Bones," she confirms with a nod. "Trust me, I know, but I made peace with my family name dying with me years ago. Right around the time I fell in love with you."

Daphne can't help but smile at her girlfriend's words. She pushes against Susan's shoulder. "Sap. I love you too."

Susan's matching smile makes her heart soar. She pulls Daphne close to her and kisses her softly. "But seriously, having a kid with you wouldn't be the worse thing. Maybe in a couple of months we can look into our options. You know, when work settles a bit."

"You've got yourself a deal."

Daphne seals it with another kiss. She can't wait to see her girlfriend with their own child.

* * *

Hogwarts, assignment 3, Lineage, Task 4: Write about the end of a family line. (The name dying out)

365: 1. Action - Babysitting

Insane: 651. "Am I amusing you, [insert name]?"

Book club: Moira: (sexuality) lesbian, (trait) independent, (colour) orange

Showtime: 6. (word) Lullaby

Buttons: C1 - Susan Bones, W4 - Awkward

Ami's Audio: 1. Write about someone at home.

Sophie's Shelf: 13. Daphne/Susan

Em's Emporium: 17. Write femslash

Angel's Arcade: 11. (color) grey, (dialogue) "Trust me." (restriction) only one male character

Lo's Lowdown: Q3. "Find the place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain." - Joseph Campbell

Film: 20. (action) Hair being pulled

Days: Write about the relationship between an aunt or uncle and their nibling

Flowers: Black-Eyed Susan - (character) Susan Bones

Fire: Daphne/Susan

Snape: 5. write a post-war fic

Holmes: DaphneSusan

Tearoom: Spiced Ginger Tea: (colour) Burnt Orange


End file.
